


Mostly Human

by kyeomz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cyborgs, Disabled Character, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, soonwoo space boys!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyeomz/pseuds/kyeomz
Summary: “I don’t remember anything. I don’t know where I am, I don’t know how I got here, I don’t know who I am.”= = =Or, Soonyoung wakes up in the wreckage of a ship with some mild amnesia, and stumbles into the repair shop of Wonwoo, the best mechanic in the universe.





	1. i. prologue

**Log Level C75b**  
**Sazoped V**  
**Chuora City Forest at 0600 hrs**

*****

_I don’t remember anything. I don’t know where I am, I don’t know how I got here, I don’t know_ who _I am. I think I’m on a ship, trapped under some debris. There was a crash, maybe. Half of my vision is...well, I can’t explain it. Broken. I think I’ve fractured ribs, and I can’t move one of my arms. I..I don’t know where I am. I have to find safety._

**Log finish.**

*****

For five minutes, Soonyoung doesn’t move. He’s trapped under a huge piece of scrap metal, and he manages to shift it just enough with the arm that still works. He notes that it’s bionic and strong, which makes a lot of sense as to why he could move that so easily.

He quickly takes note of his surroundings. It’s gruesome, there’s bodies in almost every direction he turns and it’s hard to look away. He searches his mind for anything, any memories that might help him figure all this out, but there’s nothing. He has nothing, he knows _nothing_. But he doesn’t dwell on it, he can’t, he has to go somewhere because he can at least tell that this area isn’t safe.

He thinks he’s in the remains of the ship’s bridge, if the sparking control panels are anything to go on. Stumbling over to one, he finds the navigation system. It only takes a few button click before up flashes a holoscreen of his location -- Chuora City, more specifically the forest just outside of it. The stuttering voice on the screen tells him that it’s a 7 mile trek into town, 8 miles if he’s looking for the nearest emergency facilities. Before he can find out anything else, the panel sparks wildly, and the holoscreen disappears. He heaves a frustrated sigh and slams his fist down on the controls, but pulls himself together shortly after so that he can prepare himself for this trip.

He looks around for anything he might be able to take with him, and at his feet, finds some metal bottles (likely filled or half filled with water), a couple food rations, and a small bag to put them in. Ignoring the pain in his chest, he kneels down to package the items and, as an afterthought, the logbook he spoke into when he first regained consciousness.

He winces standing back up, not entirely straight. It hurts to breathe, even if his senses are slowly getting more and more numb. He can’t dawdle here any longer, he thinks, and then he’s walking, as fast and as far as his legs will take him.

= = =

Despite being the best mechanic in the universe, Wonwoo’s life couldn’t be less exciting. He gets _maybe_ one or two big jobs every 5 months, and other than that he’s stuck in a small corner of a run down neighborhood in Chuora City, spending his days cleaning his shop and fixing childrens’ starblast cars.

He falls asleep at the counter a lot because business is so slow, and that’s exactly what he’s doing now, sleeping and dreaming of a life better than this (specifically a vacation to Yunos VII, a planet with serene beaches and big cats). He’s only out for about ten minutes before he hears a loud knock on the entrance door with the bell tinkling shortly after. There’s a few thuds and the deep creak of a wooden chair, and Wonwoo forces himself awake as quickly as possible to greet his customer. He’s met with the sight of a man looking very worse for wear. His clothes are torn and in some places burned, he has one arm hanging very loose and limp at his side with the other holding his chest, he’s sweaty and struggling to breathe, and a part of his face is...cracked?

 _Must be a cyborg, then_ , Wonwoo thinks before coming from behind the counter to greet him.

“Hello, sir. What can I do for you today?” He asks, putting on a smile. The man looks at him and the last thing Wonwoo expects is for him to jump at him and grab onto his shirt.

“Please help me,” he says, voice just above a whisper but sounding just as desperate as the way he’s holding the fabric in his hand. “I don’t know what’s going on, I woke up on-on this ship, or something, in the forest, and I can’t see out of one eye, I don’t know who I am, I don’t know if I’m in trouble, I --”

“Okay, okay, sir, calm down. And please don’t rip my shirt, you’re very strong.” Wonwoo breathes out a sigh of relief when the man lets him go, smoothing out his clothes while he watches him settle back into the chair. He looks so broken and lost, Wonwoo’s glad he has the knowledge to fix him or he’d feel terrible about sending him on his way.

“I don’t know where the problem lies just by looking at you,” he starts, cautiously pushing back the hair on the man’s forehead to examine his eye. “But, if you’ll let me, I can have you undergo a brief surgical process and see what I can do from there. Is that alright?”

“I don’t care,” the man replies weakly. “I’ll take anything. Do whatever you want with me.”

Wonwoo’s smile is bittersweet, he wonders what a man who doesn’t know anything about himself feels he has nothing left to lose for.

“Alright. I’ll go get some tools and the clinic set up, and then I’ll be back for you.”

= = =

Soonyoung didn’t know where to go upon entering this Chuora City, just knocked on and let himself into the first public building he came across. The man he just met seems nice enough, though, he trusts him. So much so that he’s willingly letting himself be laid down on a surgical table in his dingy shop.

The man leaves for a while and then comes back, now with gloves and a mask on and repair tools in each hand. He puts them down on the table by Soonyoung’s head and moves to get a small glass bottle and a syringe, filling it with the liquid inside the container.

“What is that?”

The man chuckles. “You didn’t think I’d have you go through surgery wide awake, did you? It’s just a small anesthetic. Something to keep you out for as long as I can figure out what I’m dealing with.”

Soonyoung hums in reply, not having anymore questions to ask. He wants this to be over as soon as possible. When the man’s finally ready, he tilts Soonyoung’s head back and pushes the needle into his neck, and Soonyoung takes it like a champ, but he really thinks he hates needles. And that’s his last thought before the world goes fuzzy and dark.


	2. ii. instant curry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! it’s been a while ^^;
> 
> i don’t even know if i have the luxury of saying that after it’s nearly been a year, but i hope the wait was at least a little worth it! i’m going to make sure i update regularly from here on out, every other saturday is my current plan. the story still has a long way to go so i can only hope you’ll stick with me! anyways, enjoy!! <3
> 
> (p.s.: this is definitely very rusty writing on my part i’m trying to get back into writing as a whole to make this good for everybody. okay, carry on)

= = =

 

Once he’s sure the man is out, Wonwoo gets to work.

 

Cyborgs had always fascinated him to no end. He’d never had the chance to work on one up close and personal before, only in simulations for midterms in college. He isn’t nervous, however, it’s not like this is his first rodeo with a surgery. He just hopes he has everything he needs on hand. 

 

Wonwoo starts with something he knows he can get out of the way fast, and that’s the cyborg’s mechanical eye. It’s hanging on by the skin of its wiring, so a light tug has it falling into his palm without anymore damage done to the socket. It’s completely beyond repair, and made from materials far advanced than what he has at the ready, but he  _ can _ offer one of his best replacements.

 

He tosses the busted eye into a nearby trash can and pulls open a drawer to retrieve the most recent model he’s worked on. It’s a different color to the cyborg’s organic eye, but he doubts he’ll mind. As he’s going to connect in it place, though, something stops him.

 

He notices, lodged in the socket, is a small chip. Wonwoo recognizes it as a memory chip due to its yellow coloring. 

 

_ No wonder he doesn’t know anything, _ he thinks as he quickly reaches for a pair of tweezers to pull it out. 

 

He places the chip in a petri dish for now, making a note to get to it later. The anesthetic would only last for so long, after all, and repairing memory chips is an all day job. But, he does fit the cyborg with a standard chip, so that he can at least retain memories when he wakes back up. 

 

Once the chip and eye are where they need to be, he moves onto the biggest job, setting the cyborg’s broken arm. Wonwoo hasn’t had to fix broken bones in years, so while it takes longer than he’d like to admit, he gets the borg safe and sound in a cast. 

 

Lastly, Wonwoo brings out a health scanner to do a quick once over of the man’s vitals. As the machine does its thing, details show up on its screen -- things like his blood type, any diseases he might have, allergies, if he’s broken anywhere else that can’t be immediately seen. The scanner also reveals external things, scrapes and cuts and bruises, nothing Wonwoo hadn’t already seen. 

 

It shows him something new, though, a brand or tattoo just above the man’s collarbone. It’s a Korean word, a name, he thinks. 

 

“‘Soonyoung,’” he reads aloud. Definitely a name. It sounds familiar, but he can’t quite place why. He’ll look into it later. 

 

After letting his scanner run its mandatory double check, Wonwoo considers the operation complete and successful. He has half an hour more than he thought he would by this point, and decides that with this time left he’ll start on dinner.

 

= = =

 

Soonyoung wakes up with a sharp pain in his skull. 

 

He gets a feeling of dizziness whenever he tries to move, but he pushes himself up anyway to look over himself. He’s got bandages stuck to various parts of his body and a cast on his arm, but the biggest overall change is that he can see properly again. He feels like he’s gotten a new pair of glasses, the world looks amazing. Smells amazing, too, but he doesn’t think that’s an effect of his new eyeball. 

 

Ignoring the consequences of feeling like he’s about to tip over at any moment, he lets his nose lead him to the smell of curry chicken and rice. He finds himself in a small kitchen, and hunched over the stove is the man with whom he’s spent the last hour. He turns to face him with a smile.

 

“You’re awake,” he greets him, and motions to a dining table pushed against the far wall. “You can sit down. Food’s almost done.”

 

Soonyoung lays his head in his arm once he’s comfortable in his seat, feeling exhausted despite the short journey. The promise of a hot meal is the only thing keeping him awake.

 

There’s a plate in front of him within the next minute, and he would have started eating with his hand had he not been given a spoon.

 

“Sorry it’s instant,” the chef of the hour says as he sits down with his own plate. (Soonyoung can barely hear him over the sound over the sound of him scarfing down the contents of his plate.) “But I assure you it’s the best corner store curry and rice this side of the galaxy.”

 

“You could have made this with dirt and I’d eat it,” Soonyoung says around a mouthful of rice and carrots. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in a year. This is heaven to me.”

 

The man just smiles. They eat in silence — or, as much silence as they can — for the next twenty or so minutes. Soonyoung finishes off two more helpings before he’s finally satisfied, but he can’t help feeling bad because this  _ saint _ who was nice enough to operate on him and make him dinner had still only eaten one plate. Soonyoung fills up on water while he waits for the man to finally finish. 

 

“Hey, so,” Soonyoung says at the man’s back while he’s washing dishes. “What’s your name? I don’t remember getting it. I just wanna stop calling you ‘the man’ in my head.”

 

That earns him a chuckle. “Jeon Wonwoo,” the ma- Wonwoo says. 

 

“Cool name,” Soonyoung replies. “If I could remember my own, I’d tell you.”

 

“Funny you say that, actually, I think you’ve got a nifty little nametag right on your collarbone.” 

 

Soonyoung pulls down his shirt just the slightest bit and sure enough, written in smooth Korean is ‘순영’. He decides that even if it’s not his name, it’s the one he’ll keep because it’s cute. 

 

“Awesome!” Soonyoung chirps, grinning. “Then I guess I’m Soonyoung. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.” 

 

They sit in an oddly comfortable silence while Wonwoo finishes the dishes, and he only turns back to Soonyoung when he starts drying. 

 

“Call me a bit presumptuous, but I can only assume that you don’t have anywhere to go,” he starts. “You can stay here if you’d like, at least ‘til you’re healed. I still don’t know what happened to you, but it almost looks like you were in a crash.” 

 

Soonyoung shrugs. “I guess so. That’s how I woke up in those woods, anyway.” 

 

Wonwoo freezes up when he says that, slowly setting down the glass he’s drying on the rack behind him. “You crashed...in the Chuora City forest?”

 

Soonyoung’s eyes narrow. He’s both suspicious and confused. “I guess?”

 

He watches the way Wonwoo clutches at his heart and shoots him a look of pure concern. He then steps forward to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“You...you are so lucky you made it out alive, Soonyoung. I-I don’t know if you had a crew with you, but they’re  _ definitely _ Crozeok food by now. They prey on the weak, too, I’m amazed you even managed to make it to the edge of town without being spotted by them.” 

 

Soonyoung swallows hard and he can feel himself start to shake. “H-Hold on, are you for real?”

 

Wonwoo smiles widely and gives Soonyoung’s shoulder a small squeeze. “Of  _ course  _ I’m not. Come on, lemme show you to the guest room.”

 

He stands up and starts heading out of the kitchen, leaving Soonyoung sitting there with his mouth agape. The fact that he got punk’d by a man who performed a surgery on him and gave him a nice hot meal is just so  _ twisted. _

 

And yet, he can tell he’s gonna like it here. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!  
> so, the inspiration for this fic and au came from an asmr video by kaya asmr i watched a couple nights ago. the basic concept of someone mechanical finding the repairperson’s shop while they’re worse for wear came from her, and i came up with the exposition and what the rest of this story will become. 
> 
> i have a lot of ideas and plot for this fic, and for a while updates won’t be regular, but i’ll try and put out as much as i can when i have the time! i hope you enjoyed what i have so far. kudos and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
